Pelear no es bueno, ¿o sí?
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Naruto y Sasuke discuten por todo. Sus peleas sólo los distancean, ¿o los une más?. SasuNaru. Regalo de cumpleaños para Neko Rheeid n,n. Oneshot. Reviews x3


**¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga Neko Rheeid!  
****Es un SasuNaru. Ojalá te guste ;D**

**Aunque me quedó algo Shonen-ai xDu**

* * *

Pelear, pelear, pelear. Siempre era lo mismo…No hacían otra cosa más que pelear. 

Quizás no se daban cuenta que lo único que hacían era dañarse… ¿O así es cómo se hacían cada vez más unidos?

Tal vez era su forma de mostrar el cariño que sentían uno por el otro, pero que temían expresarlo con palabras, por miedo al rechazo o algo parecido.

Este día no fue la excepción. Pero, a diferencia de otras peleas, esta casi termina a golpes.

Kakashi-sensei se vio obligado a darles un pequeño escarmiento: hacer las pases de mala gana y…servicio comunitario durante el resto del día.

El castigo fue recoger la basura en diversas partes de la Aldea, con todo y el Sol dándoles de lleno en el rostro y casi matándolos de sed.

Y pensar que todo el problema inició por un hirviente tazón de ramen derramado involuntariamente en una delicada mano…

El chico rubio no podía dormir, a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía después de estar varias horas trabajando bajo el Sol de verano. Y eso que jamás ha padecido de insomnio. Dormir siempre ha sido uno de sus "pasatiempos" favoritos.

Pensaba en la enésima discusión que tuvo con su compañero de equipo.

Le preocupada y alarmaba el hecho de que cada vez se decían cosas peores y más ofensivas que la anteriores….

Se revolcó en la cama intentando buscar una pose cómoda para dormir, pero era inútil, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Las noches de agosto suelen ser muy calurosas pero esta en especial le pareció sofocante. Bajó de la cama y fue hacia el baño a refrescarse con agua del lavabo. Miró su rostro un momento en el espejo. Sus ojos se veían tristes.

Se puso lo primero que halló tirando en el suelo y su tenis, y salió a la calle a dar una caminata nocturna para tratar de despejar su mente y así a lo mejor poder dormir.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Ese Dobe…-_ dijo, molesto, recordando lo sucedido en el día.

Naruto sin querer derramó ramen sobre su mano derecha. Y éste se disculpo varias veces por eso. Iba a perdonarle pero. ¿Y si Sakura y Kakashi-sensei sospechaban?. ¿Qué pasaría si por no enojarse ellos se daban cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad por el ojiazul?. ¿Dejarían de verlo como un chico fuerte para verlo como un tímido enamorado?

Todos sabían que el Uchiha era de esos que no concedían perdón con una simple disculpa, o por lo menos eso aparentaba ser. Así que no encontró otra salida a sus paranoias mas que hacer lo mismo de siempre...empezar una discusión sin sentido.

Lo peor es que no sabía si estaba enojado con el rubio por ser tan lindo o consigo mismo por ser un miedoso esquizofrénico.

Todo este asunto no lo dejaba dormir. Se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj que estaba encima de una mesita. Eran más o menos las once y media, quizás ya las doce de la mañana.

Salió sigilosamente de su casa, tratando de no despertar a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, para caminar y tomar algo de aire fresco, aunque siendo una época de calor iba a estar difícil. Se relajó y dejó que sus pies marcharan por donde se les diera su regalada gana. La verdad no le importaba saber por qué camino andaba.

Es una lástima que en esa tranquila noche no hubo luna llena. Al menos las estrellas adornaban el cielo con un sutil brillo que se reflejaba en el lago donde llegó a parar sin darse cuenta.

Cual grande fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio sentado a la orilla de ese mismo lago.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Sentía tanto calor que lo primero que se le vino a la mente al salir fue ir a lago.

Llegó y se sentó en la orilla, abrazando sus rodillas. No tenía ganas de echar un chapuzón. Prefirió mejor que la leve brisa lo refrescara.

Dio un suspiro. Y se preguntó porqué él y Sasuke peleaban tanto…Es decir, todavía si se pelearan por cosas importantes no se le haría tan raro pero…siempre discutían por tonterías. Cosa que sólo le hacía pensar que tal vez…

- _¿Será que Sasuke…me odia?_ – murmuró, mirando a un punto muerto sobre el agua que se movía un poco por culpa de unos inquietos peces.

Entonces recordó el incidente que tuvieron.

El agua había terminado de hervir, la tomó, se agachó sobre una roca plana donde se encontraba un tazón con ramen y la sirvió cuidadosamente sobre él. Pero tropezó con una pequeña roca. Trató de agarrarse con algo pero accidentalmente golpeó el tazón y algo de agua cayó sobre la mano del pelinegro. Sasuke gruñó y agitó la mano.

- _¡Eh!. ¡Sasuke, perdona!_ – dijo juntando sus manos, implorando – ¡Lo siento! Fue un accidente –

- _…_-miró su mano, y se levantó – _¡Ten más cuidado, dobe¿Acaso eres imbécil?_ –

- _¡Hey, ya te dije que fue un accidente!_ – gritó molesto – _¡No creí que fueras tan llorica!_ –

- _¡Cállate! Si a ti te cayera agua hirviendo seguro que llorarías como un bebé_ – dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea. El rubio hizo lo mismo.

- _Chicos. ¡por favor, basta!_ – gritó Sakura, temerosa de que discutieran de nuevo.

-_ ¿Por qué no vas con tu mamita y te quejas con ella?_ – dijo Naruto con tono burlón.

- _Al menos yo tengo padres_ – contestó el Uchiha con brusquedad.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos. No esperaba esa respuesta tan cruel. Incluso a Sakura le pareció un comentario espantoso. Le dolió, y más al oírlo en boca del pelinegro que, a pesar de todo, lo consideraba como un amigo. Apretó el puño y le lanzó un golpe al rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró el suelo por cuestión de segundos, estaba en shock, pero su instinto de supervivencia hizo que sin pensarlo le regresara el puñetazo al rubio.

- _¡No peleen!_ – exclamó la pelirrosa, alarmada – _¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun, por favor, no peleen!_ –

Para suerte de la chica, Kakashi-sensei llegó a tiempo y detuvo a Sasuke antes de dar el golpe, así evitó que se pelearan.

- _Naruto…-_

Los pensamientos del rubio se esfumaron al oír la voz de Sasuke. Volteó a verlo y se topo con una mirada parecida a la suya: ambas expresaban culpa.

El pelinegro se sentó cerca del él. Nadie decía nada. Era un silencio incómodo y a la vez sepulcral por culpa del paisaje nocturno. Pero uno de los dos se decidió a hablar.

- _Sasuke… ¿sigues enojado?_ – preguntó con algo de timidez -_ ¿Todavía te duele la mano?_ –

Escuchar esa pregunta lo hizo sentir mal, es decir, sabe que él comenzó la pelea y además de que le dijo algo horrible, pero aún así el rubio sólo se preocupó por saber si él estaba bien.

- _No estoy enojado_ – contestó mirando al lago – _…perdóname por lo que te dije. No debí decirlo_ –

El rubio se quedó extrañado ante la disculpa, jamás se habían pedido perdón por sus discusiones, bueno, sólo cuando Kakashi-sensei o Tsunade-sama los obligaba.

- _No te preocupes…Sólo dijiste la verdad_ – contestó con nostalgia y agachando la cabeza.

Una culpa inmensa invadió al pelinegro. Alzó el rostro para ver a las estrellas, buscando una respuesta a "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?". Ya se disculpó, pero aún así el rubio se sentía herido¿qué más podía hacer?

Pasaron un par de minutos.

- _Naruto. ¿qué…qué se siente no tener padres?_ – preguntó con cierto pudor – _Si no te molesta la pregunta..._ –

- _…Bueno_ - levantó un poco la mirada – _No sé como se siente, pero creo que tiene su lado positivo_ – dijo con una sonrisa triste – _No hay nadie que me diga que hacer, a donde ir, como actuar…-_ volvió a bajar la mirada.

Está vez el silencio fue de varios segundos.

- _¿Te sientes solo?_ – preguntó de manera atenta. Sentía pena por él. Pero no pena de "ay, pobrecito", sino, pena en la que podía imaginar o sentir su dolor.

- _Yo…-_ tardó en contestar. Jamás había hablado de esto con nadie, y muchos menos alguien le había preguntado. Era una situación algo difícil. Pero no quería desaprovecharla – _Sí…Muchas veces me he sentido solo, como un vacío en el pecho…, pero ya no tanto como antes: desde que me asignaron con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y contigo_ – dicho esto, le dedicó una sonrisa al pelinegro, éste se sonrojó al verla.

- _¿Te caigo bien?_ – preguntó con incredulidad.

- _Claro. No sé porqué lo dudas_ – contestó con ironía, también sonriendo. Ahora sentía más confianza con el Uchiha – _Creo que eres un buen amigo…Siempre estás ahí para decirme lo que hago mal y como puedo mejorar, aunque nunca te hago caso_ – río apenado - _Contigo no me siento solo..._ - murmuró.

Esas palabras sonaron como música para los oídos de Sasuke. Se levantó sin decir nada. Y se quedó pensativo viendo al lago. Naruto lo miró con extrañeza.

Pensaba en…bueno, sus pensamientos eran un poco ambiguos; pensaba en que la noche ya no se veía tan tétrica como lo pensó al salir de casa, pensaba en que las estrellas brillaban reflejándose en el agua de tal manera que le daba un toque romántico al panorama del lago; y que el calor y su leve brisa eran muy relajante. Y en que quizás…, quizás lo que quería hacer no iba ser tan mal recibido…

Cerró lo ojos y se decidió.

Se arrodilló frente a Naruto, tomó su rostro, y, antes de que éste pudiera decir algo, juntó sus labios con los de él y le plantó un calido beso. Bajó un brazo para apoyar la mano en el suelo.

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y se ruborizó, luego lentamente los cerró. Levantó los brazos para, con una mano, hundir sus dedos en el cabello del pelinegro, y la otra, posarla en su blanco cuello.

Después de unos segundos se separaron.

- _Naruto. ¡m-me gustas!_ – exclamó temeroso, y luego comenzó a hablar rápido, como desesperado – _Me gustas desde hace años... Sólo que me sentía confundido, no quería aceptar que me gustabas, pero ahora sé que en verdad me gustas mucho…. Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo, pero hasta ahora me atreví – _miró al rubio con miedo, tal vez esperando una respuesta negativa.

- _Sasuke, también me gustas_ – admitió con naturalidad y una leve sonrisa – _Pero, por las peleas creí que no te agradaba, y más por la de hoy… –_

- _En serio lamento lo que te dije_ – dijo afligido.

- _Jeje, ya te dije que no hay problema_._ Yo lamento haberte golpeado_ –

- _Hmp... No importa. Me lo merecía_ –

Ahora Naruto besó al pelinegro.

Varios días después.

- _Oh, parece que desde su última pelea ya se llevan bien_ – les comentó Kakashi-sensei a los chicos, porque éstos últimamente estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo en equipo.

- _Sí, Kakashi-sensei_ – contestaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez.

–_ Me alegra saber eso. Ojalá sigan así. Recuerden siempre respetarse y que las peleas nunca llegan a nada bueno_ – dijo alegre.

Los chicos asintieron. Sabían que Kakashi-sensei tenía razón pero, al menos sus peleas tuvieron un buen final.

* * *

**Seh, bueno. El final es algo seco. Siempre he sido muy mala para los finales.  
Espero que aún así haya quedado bien, xDu**


End file.
